Golide
Golide is a young dinomancer hailing from the Zandalari Empire. Disgraced by his clan and exiled into the sands of Vol'dun, the directionless youth found his way into the ranks of Zul before departing on their journeys across Azeroth. In recent years, he has taken up worship of the loa Krag'wa. Appearance Golide stands just over eight feet tall, of average height for his race, but still leagues taller than most other humanoids he encounters. It would appear that Golide does not believe in combs, as rose-colored hair stands on end atop his head, twisting and curling amongst itself as if his locks constantly battle for space on his overcrowded scalp. A single string of scales lies over the left side of his otherwise youthful face, somewhat resembling a scar. Golide's somewhat short tusks curl upwards like an orc's and are guilded in gold. Unique for a Zandalari, Golide bares dark green tattoos over his arms and torso rather than the typical gold. As Golide's name translates roughly to "gold," in Zandali, this may be a statement of defiance against the restrictive noble clan he was born into. Personality For most of his life, Golide has been known to be extremely headstrong and mischievous, often pushing the limits of what is tolerable in the presence of others. This has led him to many rough situations, although his quick wit, knack for healing and ability to transform into various creatures has kept the beckoning hand of Bwonsamdi at bay as of yet. Possessions Hanging from a chain around Golide's neck is a small golden slab depicting what appears to be a Hunter's Mark, with two enemies approaching one another and the crosshairs. Abilities History Golide was born into the Thundermaim Clan, an extremely influential family in Zuldazar with history before the dawn on the empire and ties to the line of Dazar himself. The youngest of many siblings, Golide was not in a position to inherit his clan's wealth or holdings, but nonetheless enjoyed a comfortable and carefree lifestyle. His mother, Mareyah, had him train among the druids of gonk from an early age. Golide was playfully chided for pushing the buttons of those around him, often playing tricks on his siblings or fellow druids. Few acknowledged his rambunctious behavior may have had a dark underbelly, but deep inside Golide had a strong aversion to rules, and cared little for consequences or the reservations of others when it came to what he believed was right or harmless. This attitude would eventually come to deadly fruition as he stumbled into adolescence. allowing his feelings to get the best of him with his sister, Roz. The two became romantically involved for roughly a year, during which time their father, Oiu'jul, arranged a lucrative political marriage with Roz and another Zanchuli noble. Nonetheless, the young lovers continued their illicit relationship. Due to their closeness, few suspected the true nature of their relationship until Roz became visibly pregnant with Golide's child. Over the millennia, the purist nobles of Thundermaim were hardly strangers to incest. However, Golide's actions had publicly humiliated his clan and doomed any hope of the marriage's continuation. Incensed, Oiu'jul ordered his oldest and strongest offspring, War God Vet to duel and decapitate his teenaged brother. Although Golide was easily defeated, Vet declined to slay him, throwing his axe at his father's feet. Instead, Oiu'jul would banish Golide to the barren death trap of Vol'dun, disowning him and casting him from his clan. Any inheritance the youth could have earned would be given to his illegitimate brother, Masara, and he was forbidden to look upon his sister even before his tearful departure. Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Zandalari Troll Category:Druids Category:Thundermaim Clan